Nanako Dojima
Nanako Dojima is a character from Persona 4. She is the daughter of Ryotaro Dojima, and the protagonist's cousin. Appearance *''Persona 4: Justice Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: *Persona 4: The Golden: Justice Arcana Social Link Design Nanako is a little girl with brown hair, short pigtails and brown eyes. Normally, she is seen wearing a white turtleneck dress in pink and two shade of red, white socks and pink shoes. In summer, however, she wears a light pink dress. Along with the rest of the girls, Nanako sports a kimono at the summer festival. Despite never being seen without them in ''Persona 4, Persona 4 The Animation depicts Nanako with her hair down while sleeping.Even her dress had changes to two color layers from the previous game to two shade of pink. Personality Nanako is a mature and kind person for someone her age. She has cooked for her family ever since her mother passed away. She loves to go to Junes. She tends to be shy around strangers. As she develops more trust in her older cousin, she calls him "Big Brother"/"onii-chan" as if he really was her older brother. Profile Persona 4 *'Age': 6 (7 at end) *'Date of Birth': October 4th, 2004 *'Zodiac: '''Libra *'Height': 122 cm *'Weight': 21kg *'Blood Type': O *'Arcana''': Justice Nanako lives with her father Ryotaro, a detective in Inaba, at the Dojima Residence. Her mother passed away when she was young, and thus all the household chores fall to her, but despite her age she does an admirable job managing the cooking and cleaning after school. Nanako can usually be found in the living room watching television, and is especially absorbed in quiz shows. Nanako is a big fan of the Junes Department Store, singing along with the jingle every time a commercial airs. When Ryotaro suggests they go on an outing, Nanako suggests they all go to Junes, instead of taking a vacation. Nanako represents the Justice Arcana Social Link, which she creates with the Protagonist should his 'Expression' characteristics reach a sufficient level. As the Protagonist interacts with her, he helps Nanako understand her father, and helps to mend their strained and distant relationship. Nanako appeared to be a very cute girl, that most of the characters other than Daisuke compliment her cuteness. She's very matured and independent for her age, which Dojima noted to resemble Chisato a lot. She resembled her mother in both personality and appearance. Nanako distanced herself with the protagonist at first, but she grew much closer to him as the Protagonist levels up her Social Link. When the Social Link is maxed, she would tell him that she loves him when the he chooses to talk to her. Nanako is a big fan of Rise Kujikawa, and she noted that she liked both Rise and the fake "Risette", she just like her as a person. Many characters has been inspired by her personality, and all of them shown a great sorrow and regret for not being able to prevent her from being kidnapped by Namatame. Nanako could prepare breakfast, but she usually bought the dinner. She loved her father a lot, although she sometimes questioned his love to her and her mother. Late in the game, a political figure visits Yasoinaba. While there, he visits Nanako's school, where he questions the students about their worries and the worsening occurences of fog. Nanako gives the politician an innocent yet genuine answer, which later makes the local TV news. However, her image is not shown on television; only her quotes and vague details about her were mentioned. A few days later, when Ryotaro Dojima intercepts a second warning letter left in the Dojimas' mailbox, he angrily brings the Protagonist to the police department for questioning and leaves Nanako home alone to put herself to bed. Eventually, he leaves his nephew at the station, detained, confiscating his phone and leaving him under Adachi's watch. The Investigation Team is unaware of what has happened--only when Yosuke and Teddie idly call the Protagonist on his cell and home line do they find out from Nanako about the situation. Worse, only a short time later when the Midnight Channel airs, Nanako is revealed to be the next victim. Realizing that Nanako is in danger, the Investigation Team leaps into action, half heading to the police station to talk the Protagonist out of detainment and the remainder to the Dojimas' to check on Nanako. Along the way, Naoto Shirogane explains how Nanako's image could have appeared on the Midnight Channel despite never having become famous on TV: days after the news report, the newspaper published Nanako's photo and information while covering the same story. With a face to match to the popular newspiece, the murderer had secured his next victim. Amongst the confusion, and before the Investigation Team can interfere, Nanako is kidnapped. In the police station, gathering the salvaged bits of clues Ryotaro Dojima managed to collect relating to the initial two murders, the Investigation Team eventually deduces the culprit's identity and method: Namatame, council secretary and lover of the first victim Mayumi Yamano, and whom now works for his father's delivery business. Ryotaro takes off in his SUV in pursuit of the kidnapper's delivery truck, causing Namatame to panic at the wheel--the truck spins out, Ryotaro loses control, and both vehicles crash into the facade of a nearby building. Luckily, the Investigation Team is not far behind and Ryotaro is quickly attended to by ambulance, but the kidnapper and his victim are nowhere to be found. Finding a large TV in the back of the delivery truck and a diary listing information regarding all the victims thus far, the Investigation Team affirm their theory and plan Nanako's rescue and Namatame's pursuit. Inside the Midnight Channel, Nanako's presence creates her reality, Heaven, which reflects her innocence and her wish to see her mother, whom Nanako believed to be in Heaven after her death. Working their way toward her, Rise asserts that Nanako is not the only person trapped inside this reality; they realize with horror that Namatame didn't throw in his victim and escape, but instead that he followed Nanako inside to escape the police. The Investigation Team eventually makes it to the top, where they find Nanako being held hostage by Namatame. Due to Nanako's age, innocence, and lack of emotional baggage that would generate a Shadow, her own does not emerge...but Namatame's is revealed to be one and the same with his own form, and this bizarre human-shadow fusion produces a Shadow creature of terrifying power that the team manages to defeat. Though Namatame is subdued, Nanako seems to have fallen strangely ill, and passes out in the Protagonist's arms. After the police arrive to apprehend Namatame and rush the young girl to the hospital, Nanako eventually awakens. The doctor, however, is perplexed and admits to a worried Dojima that they cannot actually identify what is wrong with her, and are just numbing her current pains with medication as well as they can. Teddie expresses concern that Nanako spent too much time in the TV world, and that the fog must not have been good for her, to the Investigation Team's chagrin. Days later, while out with the team buying Nanako a Christmas present, the Protagonist gets an urgent call from Adachi telling him that Nanako's condition suddenly became critical. The Team rushes to Tatsumi Memorial, but despite the doctor's efforts, Nanako quietly slips away, calling out weakly to her father. Stricken, Dojima runs to Namatame's room, but is later escorted by the police guard back to his room, giving the Investigation Team the opportunity to sneak in. Grief-ridden and devastated, and convinced on Naoto's word that it's likely the court will never find him guilty, the Investigation Team contemplates bringing Namatame to justice by pushing him through his hospital room's TV. This decision turns out to be crucial, as can be seen in the ending threads below. Bad Ending Should the Protagonist choose to kill Namatame to avenge Nanako, the game ends with her death, and Ryotaro grieves over being unable to see her one last time. Teddie returns to the Midnight Channel, leaving the Investigation Team a note, and the case goes unsolved. The stifling fog is never lifted, and the game ends on a bitter note with the Protagonist departing Inaba to return to the city. Neutral Ending The 'neutral' ending can be unlocked should the Protagonist choose to talk the Investigation Team down and spare Namatame, but then fail to identify the real culprit. Teddie then returns to the Midnight Channel, leaving the Investigation Team a note. Nanako is revived, although she remains in a coma, the stifling fog is never lifted, and the case goes unsolved. The 'neutral' ending fast-forwards to spring of the next year, during which Ryotaro Dojima takes the Progatonist to the train station to head back home to his parents, lamenting that it was too bad Nanako wasn't yet healthy enough to leave the hospital and see him off. Good Ending Should the Protagonist talk the Investigation Team down and spare Namatame, expressing his doubts that it would solve the case of the bizarre murders, Nanako will be revived. The Investigation Team will discuss the case further and deduce that there may, in fact, be a second murderer involved, whom they must track down. After the case is finally solved and the true culprit apprehended, Nanako is released from the hospital and is able to spend Christmas with her father, cousin, and the Team. By the time the Protagonist has to return to the city in the spring, Nanako is back to full health and cheerfully sees him off. True Ending Upon the Investigation Team's realization that a last player in the bizarre murders must be eliminated, the Protagonist needs Nanako's help to remember a certain individual he met on his first day in Inaba. Nanako recalls stopping at Moel gas station on their way from picking him up, and this small detail helps the Team track down the gas station attendant Izanami. Persona 4 Manga Persona 4 The Animation In anime when she recieves a gift from her father on May 5 he gave her a blue shirt with duck picture instead of an orange one just like in the original game. Then on July 10, when she was shopping at market but she encountered Mitsuo as he was about to grab her, frightening her, until Yu comes by to intervene. At the Dojima household after they catch successfully beat Shadow Mitsuo and catch the original they hang out with Nanako. Each of the girls fixing horrible food that Nananko eats and says nice things about to cheer them up. She then makes a pinky promise with Teddie and notices that Yosukes called her big bro by his name Yu. Then August 8 she encounter Fox who was getting wet from the rain her gave it her umbella and thank it. Then at home awhile she greet Yu, she notice that he been very busy lately and have no time to spend time with her so following days she wears as her super hero to investigation Yu where bouts. As Nanako continue spying on Yu. Teddie interupted her and as he sniff Yu's sense and told her Yu's location even though she really know Yu going but she following him anyways but ends up leading her to food shop. Then the next days she continue for him with help of Yu's friends as they continue to seach they give up unitl they saw "teddie" took a bus and begins questiioned him until he run away from them. Then on August 18, as she finally found Yu she saw him with older women with black hair as she though that he's in a date. As she at June Court sitting awhile in disappointment and depressed, she encounter Yosuke and Teddie and told everything about Yu dating older women. As Nanako along with guys managed to find Yu awhile they hind in the blush, awhile the guys suprised Yu dating young older women , she said that not the women she saw which guys were shocked then gets very shocked as they saw that she has kid. This time with girl in their disgued given by Teddie with goffy glasses they saw with Yu is much older lady and they replied in shocked that "She super old!". As she begins in depression she saw boy awhile he look at bunch kids have fun and she notice that he look loney. Then at Summer Festival as she begans to give up and leaves her mirror but Naoto appears and gave back her mirror and told her not to give up unitil the case is over. As Naoto encourage Nanako to continue to find Yu but she saw Kou and Daisuke having trouble with the stand that all shaves ice been sold out then she help them to talk Yu's one of his friends that they have ice at their restaurant and deliver it. Then she help Ai to get her scarf out of the tree with her extended mirror-lik e stick, then she saw Yu awhile he was holding somthing continue to chase him but she was help Daidara from chocking on snack. Finally she founded Yu, awhile they look at they fireworks, that boy she saw from yesterday need to ask Yu for something, she also notice that he was smiling awhile his crying. As Nanako meet the peoples Yu's meet, during festival she gets to spend time with her father and his "Big Bro" as family. As the summer also ove she questioned Yu what he been going in the summer. Gallery Image:Nanako-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Nanako's expressions. (normal clothes, winter and summer) Image:Nanako-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Nanako's expressions. (kimono, hot spring towel, and hospital gown) Persona nanako.jpg|Nanako's appearance in the manga Nanako shy meeting her cousin, Yu.jpg|Nanako shy meeting her cousin, Yu Nanako with her hair down when she sleep.jpg|Nanako with her hair down when she sleep Persona 4 Nanako.jpg|Nanako hiding behind Yu when Adachi visits Nanako recieves a shirt from her father.jpg|Nanako receives a shirt from her father Persona 4 Nanako 2.jpg|Nanako singing the Junes song at Junes Nanako dressed as her hero Loveline.jpg|Nanako dressed as Magical Detective Loveline persona 4 nanako.jpg|Nanako with Magical Detective Loveline in ending credits Trivia * In the video game, Nanako receives a orange shirt with a picture of a platypus, but in the anime it's a blue shirt with a platypus. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters